A Friend No More
by Volcana
Summary: What happens when one of the girls gets raped by one of the gus. You'll have to read to find out. Not hentai. My first drama k?


A Friend No More

A Friend No More

By: Volcana

Authors Notes: This is kind of a sad fic. You won't know who it is until the end. And it was so cool when I got this idea. So please read it and like it:) p.s. Not Mine. Naoko's k?

Dear Diary: 

It's another sad day. The memory of what happened last week still plagues my mind. The scene repeats itself over and over again. I still can't believe that happened. I thought he was my friend. Rape. That word is so brutal, so violent, and yet so right. Mother doesn't know, no one knows. I'm too ashamed about it, and it happened to me. Me of all people. The day is still on my mind.

*flashback*

It was a rainy day. I was running home, but I couldn't make it. So I went to the nearest place. The arcade. I went inside, it was 3:30. I had come out late from my class. But, mom was gonna be late home, so I didn't worry about it. Bad move. As I move closer to the counter I realized that there was only about three or four people there. They were all together, and it seemed that they were getting ready to leave. I would soon be alone. I sat on a stool, and got ready to order. The food here was o.k. Although mine would be better. He walked towards me. Andrew. The guy I thought was my friend, the guy who took it from me, the one guy I trusted most. He was still my friend at the time. Nothing had happened. Who knew that hours later I would wake up to physical and mental hell? I ordered, and a little while later I got my food. When I was done eating we started talking. It was normal. He asked about school. I told him it was o.k. I asked about him and Rita, he said they broke up. Something about her job, and her boss. I personally knew all along that there was probably something going on between them. The way that she was always away at her job. Although I didn't say anything to him, wouldn't want him to get angry now would I. I told him I had to leave, when I noticed some empty liquor bottles. I imagined that's why the people left I mean he did seem a bit tipsy. So I started to pack up when he told me he had something for me. Since I didn't know what would happen I went with him. Stupid me. We went to the back room. He told me to wait inside. I did. The all of a sudden, I felt someone's arms around me. Touching me. I turned around and saw it was Andrew. I was totally freaked. I didn't know what to do. I screamed, yelled anything to stop him. He didn't. He ripped my shirt off. Then lifted my skirt. I couldn't believe that Andrew, my friend, was doing this to me. I had left my communicator in my bag, which I left outside on the booth near the door. And my transformation device was next to it. I was useless without them. So I wasn't able to do anything. I suddenly felt a sharp pain. I realized what had happened. If you're smart you have figured it out. I lost it. Then, I blacked out. Good thing or I would have witnessed what had happened. I guess that after Andrew finished he passed out. Because a few hours later I suppose I woke up. My body hurt all over. And my clothes were all messed up. And the floor was covered with blood. I got up painfully, and got my things. Andrew was lying on the floor. Passed out. I ran all the way home. When I got there I carefully got to my room, took off what was left of my clothes, and scrubbed myself clean. I felt totally dirty. Then I went to sleep, and didn't tell my mother. She had gotten home late so she didn't bother to check up on me.

*end flashback*

Now I'm lying on my bed totally disgusted with myself. He didn't remember anything, and I didn't tell him. I'd be too ashamed. Sickened. So I'm just here totally sick with myself. And I will keep it a secret until I feel I can speak. Which will take a while. Well gotta go mom's calling me for dinner.

Love always,

Amy Mizuno

Authors notes: Well I think its pretty cool. I just came up with it, and started to write it down so I wouldn't forget it. Well, hope you liked it. Love, Volcana.


End file.
